


You're the Creation

by Ennaejj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bi!Dean, Cas thinks in colors, Dean teaches Cas how to human, End!verse, Fan Vid, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Purgatory, he's in love with humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaejj/pseuds/Ennaejj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns what it means to be human by watching Dean.  And while Dean might think himself a poor example of humanity, Cas believes Dean might be the best of us all.  </p><p>Fan vid.  Music is "Creation" by The Pierces.  The lyrics are so exactly Cas’ thoughts, it’s spooky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Creation

"You're the creation, you're the reason. You're the rising sun and the colors in my mind."


End file.
